The Truth of a Secret
by KB0520
Summary: Tris, still under the influence of the Truth Serum in Candor headquarters, finds herself being way too honest about what she wants from Uriah... Short - Tris/Uriah pairing. After writing/publishing this I finished reading book 3 of the real series. I feel I should mention that the parallels between this and the Tris/Tobias implied first time in the real books is 100% accidental.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm sure the Truth Serum would have been part of my fear landscape if I had known to be afraid of it. I never thought about it, but it makes sense that the Erudite would develop different Serums to make sure the initiations went well. Of course they would need something to help people in Candor be fully honest, like they made one to help us Dauntless learn to be brave. I have the aptitude for Erudite so a part of me knows it's logical that it exists, but I don't want it in my system. I dont want it racing through my veins forcing meto be honest, to be vulnerable to any and every question.

Unfortunately, I had no choice. With my palms sweating and heart pumping almost out of my chest, I sat there and answered the Candor's questions. I proved to them I wasn't a traitor, but am sure I lost Tobias and Christina in the process. How could they ever forgive me after what I admitted doing to Will. Ruthlessly, thoughtlessly shooting him between the eyes - and lying about it.

Now I sit here, in an abandoned hallway in Candor headquarters, still under the influence of the Truth Serum and hiding while I wait for it to where off.

After the questioning I caught the arm of the closest Candor I could and asked when I'd be free of the effects of the Serum. The man ensured me I would have to tell the truth for 24 hrs from the injection. I've estimated that I have about 13 hours to go, so hiding was really the only option I had. I figured if no one could ask me any more questions, then I wouldn't be forced to be honest. The trouble is that I'm getting hungry, and even in my misery I know I have to keep my strength up. It's already pretty late, but I can still hear people moving around the building, so I can't risk venturing out to find food yet. Today could not get any worse.

When I hear someone coming down the hall, I freeze. As he turns the corner though, I let out a huge breath of relief as I see Uriah walking straight towards me carrying a full plate and a glass of water. I'm relieved only because Uriah is safe to talk to. He's so light hearted and kind that I feel safe I won't reveal anything i'll regret - because he won't ask.

I know now that I shouldn't have let my guard down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As soon as he is close enough, I start to thank him. The Serum however had other plans, and I blurt out "you're one of my very favorite people in the world Uri, and not just because I'm starving." We stare at each other for an awkward second, both of us realizing that I had to have meant that, until in his usual form he retorts with a smirk.

"Well of course I am, how could someone this handsome not be on everyone's favorite list" and winks with exaggerated hands displaying himself up and down. If I hadn't been under the Truth Serum I'd have laughted and made a harmless retort. I definitely would not have let "well that's true, you are pretty Hott" slide so easily out of my mouth, but thats exactly what I said.

My cheeks are hot and instantly the awkwardness was back. I think to myself that if ever a blush were to become permenant, this one would.

Thankfully we're Dauntless, so embarrassment is something we've learned to swallow and move on from quickly. I force myself to roll my eyes and grab the plate from his hands, starting to chow down while I sit. I've noticed his choices for me, plain chicken and rice, and make a mental note of how extremely thoughtful and heartwarming that gesture is. He chose Abnegation food, my comfort food.

"So, how did you find me anyway?" I ask when my plate is clean and my stomach full.

"I followed you after the Interrogation. You looked pretty upset, so I didn't want to bother you, but thought someone should know where you are just in case. I don't know if you've noticed, but a war could break out at any moment. I wanted to be able to find you in a pinch."

I'm struck by this show of consideration.

"You could never bother me, I love having you around. You're like the sun, always warm and always welcome" and I realize I've placed my hand gently on his arm. Its something the Abnegation do to convey their sincerity. This time it's his turn to blush, and a deep color creeps up his tan face, and Dauntless or not, I pull my hand back and start to stand to leave before this gets any worse. I didn't know myself that I was so fond of Uriah, but I can tell now that if we continue down this path, there are definitely other things I would have to admit to both myself and to him that were subconscious before, but are now bubbling to the surface.

He goes to stand too, but too quickly, and his head collides with my chin and I stumble backwards from the surprise of the impact. His reflexes are better than mine, and he catches me as I trip on my own dumb feet.

"oh shit Tris, I'm so sorry – just don't run off. I know its because you're under the serum, but I won't ask you anything personal I swear. Stay, I haven't gotten to see you in a while and I was hoping we could just hang out".

The speech was rambled out fast, but it didn't escape my notice as apparently it escaped his, that he was inches from my face. His arm wrapped around my back, still holding me in the embrace of catching me even though I was no longer in danger of falling down. My eyes betray me when they quickly glance towards his lips and I have to force the traitors to look away as fast as I can because I'm instantly afraid he noticed the gaze. With him pressed up against me like this, my senses are all on high alert. I feel energized and a tingle seems to be vibrating on every part of me that touches every part of him. We're both breathing heavily when I muster the bravery to look back into his eyes. This time I concentrate, and say something true but not at all revealing, "Uri, I'll stay – but you realize I'm no longer falling, right?" I see something flash across his face – but don't have time to analyze what it might mean – because all at once he pulls me closer with the arms he never removed from around my waist... and presses his lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm on fire, I'm sure of it.

Something is happening all over my body that I've never felt before, and never thought to expect. Suddenly I realize what's happening but do nothing to stop it. To his credit, Uri must sense my reservations, so ends the kiss with two more small pecks and then rests his forehead on my forehead. Both of our eyes are closed, neither of us is willing to look at the other and face the truth of what just happened. What is puzzling is that neither of us moves away though either.

A few heartbeats pass like this as I realize I don't _want_ to move out of his arms. We stand entranced in our closeness, breathing heavily in each others scents. He smells amazing, which is the thought I try to squelch as he asks me "should I leave?" and I whisper "no".

…. and though I try to fight the words coming out, that _no_ is quickly followed by "I'm glad you kissed me" and my world implodes with that sentence.

I know there is no way to take it back, to undo the damage this will undoubtedly do to my relationship with Tobias. I lift my head and look at Uriah. A wide smile starts to form on his face and in a single graceful movement which I'd never expect from him, he slides his hands down behind my knees and easily thrusts me up. My legs draping around his waist now, and my back presses up against the cold hard wall, a sharp breath is elicited from my lungs. I look down at him, arms around his neck, and with the mischievous look on his face that I've _always_ liked, he whispers in a deep husky tone

"I know what I just said, but can I ask you a question?" and, because I trust him, 

and because I'm curious, 

and because I'm Dauntless, 

I nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He leans in and places his mouth so close to my ear that my thighs clench as I feel his breath caress my neck. "okay, but be honest" he jokes and I smile.

"do you want me to kiss you again?"

I can't think straight, and if I can't think straight there is no way I can fight the Truth Serum. I'm sure somewhere in the depths of my mind I know I should say _no_ , but I can't muster up the lie – no matter how badly I want that answer to be true or how wrong I know it would be to be honest. The Truth Serum is a meddlesome beast.

An airy "yes" starts to fall from my mouth and his mouth is there to catch it before I can finish the word. This time there is no hesitation, no restraint. He kisses me hard, and the enthusiasm is contagious. I kiss him back, my hands pulling at the back of his hair. He gasps and grips my ass with both hands drawing me closer to his body and pushing me harder against the wall. Everything inside of me is awake and it's intoxicating. As much as I know I should, I can't stop. Tobias and I have made out of course, but the passion I feel for Uriah in this moment is a release. It causes my legs to clench around him tighter so that I can feel his body pressed up against me.

I feel every emotion all at once. The thrill of our passion, the burden from days of turmoil and war, the quick flashes of guilt, the pride of being brave, and the vulnerability from the Serum. I feel more alive in this moment than I've ever felt, and I know somehow it can only get better. I know I'm being selfish and I don't care. I also know that as much as I want this, I _need_ it more.

While the wall and his hips support my slender frame, he moves one hand up my ass and slips it under the hem of my shirt onto the small of my back. The sensation of his hand gracing over the skin there has me reeling and I moan into his mouth. I could stay like this forever, grasping and kissing and pulling at him as he does the same things to me, but I have to come up for oxygen. I pull away slightly and he uses the moment to kiss my neck and collarbone as I suck in breaths of air.

Between kisses he sucks and even bites a little at my skin and I love it. I moan again and think briefly that I'm glad I chose Dauntless, because this passion isn't something I'd have ever felt in Abnegation.

Uriah's lips linger in one spot on my collarbone and my mind goes blank. He kisses my ravens and my hips press into him as he moves the other hand up into the back of my shirt. When he returns his mouth to mine, he moves one hand to my side, gently caressing my waist with his thumb, and I bite his lower lip making him groan in pleasure.

He must know this is wrong too, that I'm with Tobias and he's with Marlene, so he gets out a muffled "tell me to stop" in a rush that I can barely hear. 

I can't tell him that, instead I honestly and forcefully say "please, don't stop".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I forget everything and allow myself the pleasure of following my instincts, realizing that somehow I have no reservations with him. This brave and kind Dauntless-born initiate who befriended me almost immediately would never appear in my fear landscape. He and I fit together in personality and strength. A thought shoots through my mind - _how else might we fit together_ \- and I stifle a giggle.

The noise seems to have taken him aback, and he stops and grins at me wickedly. Teasing

"oh you think is funny, Stiff?!"

and all at once I'm determined to show him how _not_ funny I think this situation is, so I turn the tables on his teasing the little Abnegation-raised girl. My hands unwrap from him faster than lightening and I grasp the bottom of my shirt and yank it over my head, revealing my simple black bra that just covers the curve of my small breasts.

Uriah's eyes instantly affix to my chest with a look of adoration. "I'm not laughing" I say, with what I hope is convincing bravado. He growls and lifts me again, this time away from the wall, and I kiss him hard as he starts walking us into an empty room at the end of this deserted maze of hallways. I quickly glance around to ensure were alone, and notice we're in some kind of a large storage room. There are shelves filled with boxes, furniture strewn haphazardly with no apparent organization, and stacks of miscellaneous junk. This room, cast under a dim moonlight streaming in from a high up window, has clearly been forgot about.

He notices the couch before I do and I hear him mumble something about luck. He drops me unceremoniously from full height onto the couch, clearly trying to playfully shock me - but I think also to give us both a second to reconsider where this is going. I don't want to stop though, and I'm annoyed by the space that's now between us, so I challenge his playfulness.

I lurch up and forward quickly grabbing his forearms and jerking him to the side while sweeping a leg at his feet to knock him off balance. He's a lot bigger than me, and all muscle, but with the element of surprise I manage to knock him into a seated position on the couch and easily place myself in a straddling position over his lap.

I can tell he's speechless by the way his wide eyes stare into mine and he doesn't crack any jokes. I feel the truth serum bubbling up again when I tell him I want to take his shirt off. He nods, complying by leaning towards me and lifting his arms. I grab the hem of his black t-shirt and drag it up his body slowly. I take every second I can to gawk at the muscles that ripple down his body. I haven't seen the abs of many men, but I know his must be impressive in comparison to most.

We stare at each other's bodies, neither of us showing any embarrassment, before our restraint fails and we're kissing hard and fast again. This time my hands roam his chest and abdomen, his move along the skin of my back and neck. I don't notice when he moves his left hand higher, to my hair line. I _do_ notice when he grips my hair tightly and tugs it down hard - pulling my head back with it and exposing my neck and chest. The gesture would have seemed violent in any other situation, but the soreness in the roots of my hair is arousing, and the position puts my breasts directly in front of his face. I can feel it everywhere when his mouth finds the top of my breasts and teases and kisses and bites the sensitive skin there.

With my head still back I let out a strangled "more" that sounds like a plea of desperation. He wastes no time on hesitation, we both know how honest I'm being with myself and with him.

He bites my right bra strap and drags it down my arm with his teeth. I instinctively move my arm out of the loop as I do when taking it off at the end of a long day. Uriah at the same time pinches the back of the bra and the combination releases my breasts to the cold air all at once. As my other strap slides down my left arm from the weight of the falling bra, his mouth finds one nipple as a hand finds the other and I'm undone again.

I forget everything.

I forget the Factions and the word Divergent. I forget my parents are dead. I forget killing Will.

I forget Tobias.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Curling my fingers I drag my nails down his chest as he teases my nipples. He inhales sharply again and, feeling the bulge in his jeans through the fabric of mine, I rock my hips so that I'm teasing him back. The friction is amazing and I find myself desperately unbuttoning his jeans and lifting so I can remove mine. I'm about to lower myself onto him when a car backfires outside my apartment and I'm jolted awake.

Under the sweat drenched sheet of my bed I'm out of breath. I jerk out the hand that I realize is down inside my underwear and sit bolt upright, my eyes darting around the room. The room that in the grogginess I'm remembering is part of the apartment that Tobias and I were assigned by the factionless regime.

All at once I remember where I am and _when_ I am. I am living in a city that Evelyn got control of 4 years ago and has worked since to repair. I remember there are no more factions and that I married Tobias in a brief ceremony by the Ferris wheel. Everything seems new in the haze of the dream.

A few drips run down from my traitorous eyes just as Tobias stirs in the bed next to me. "Is something wrong, why are you up?" he says through his own cloud of grogginess.

"No, I'm fine. Go back to sleep" adding guiltily, "I love you" – and I mean it.

I'll never love anyone like I love Tobias, and I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make up for not deserving him. I get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom for a quick cold shower. When I'm finished and feel cleaner and calmer, I stare at my reflection in the small mirror over the sink. _I'll never get used to this concession to vanity_ I think fleetingly before I focus again on the deception transfixed to my features as a mask.

I lost my control and my innocence that night, and I can't ever take it back. My new fear, the Truth Serum, and the secret night stolen in Candor headquarters with Uriah is haunting. The night that was wrought out of pure passion and, to my shame, preceded all of the equally passionate nights I've shared with Tobias since.

Standing there, I look away from the mirror, and resign myself to finishing the dream as a memory.

 _Uriah and I fit together perfectly. As soon as I had lowered myself onto him I felt a stab of pain, but nothing I couldn't handle. He stilled and I paused momentarily, totally in sync with each other, and allowed the depth of the moment to sink in. This was Uriah I was straddling, and I did not fear intimacy anymore. I raised myself up slowly and lowered myself again and again, eyes locked with his beautiful browns, until I found a rhythm as he guided with his hands on my hips. I noticed a smile play on his lips as he moaned and I closed my eyes, entranced in the sensations flooding all of my most sensitive nerves._

 _When I began to crash down onto him harder and faster he pulled air through his teeth. He moved skillfully - knocking me to the side so I landed with my back on the couch - gracefully not removing himself from me as we flipped. Supporting himself with his arms, he took control and hovered over me, thrusting almost violently as my nails dug into his arms and back. We found ourselves in many positions after that, his experience naturally guiding my body to learn quickly._

 _No inhibitions._

 _I found my release repeatedly, and when he had finished too we wrapped in each other's arms - lying comfortably on the old couch. I could feel his smirk on my forehead where his head rested when he asked me if had enjoyed myself. Of course he was smirking because he knew he'd get an honest answer._

" _That was the best I've ever had" – I teased and he barked out a laugh because we both knew it had been my first time._

 _After some time lying there, I knew instinctively that his smirk had faded. Growing nervous of a serious Uriah I asked him what was wrong._

" _it's just that. Well, ….this will never happen again, will it Tris?"_

 _The question caused my guilt to hit me like a bullet to the heart, and I sat up collecting my clothes and my thoughts. I couldn't feel the effect of the Serum anymore, but remembered Tobias, and answered my friend honestly –_

" _Never"_

* * *

 **Hope you liked it. This was the first anything I've ever written and I posted before I could chicken out, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.** **I wrote this with the change in mind of Tris and Uriah being older, maybe 18 or 19, not as young as they were in the books - it seems creepy to be writing about underage sex.**

 **Also, I'm noticing now that I didn't include any of that "I don't own Divergent" stuff that people always put at the beginning of their stories. Please know, I DO NOT own anything having to do with Divergent. I've enjoyed writing this short fiction and hope you weren't expecting something longer.**

 **Xoxo - KB**


End file.
